


Truth or Dare

by MsAmburrito



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAmburrito/pseuds/MsAmburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night and the gang is partying at Andrew's place. Steven gets an idea: Lets play truth or dare. </p><p>A Norman and Melissa story, featuring Andrew, Steven, and Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wanna Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictionalized tale of fun and games. Any "truths" were made up by me.

The party was starting to wind down as people retired to their homes. Andrew said goodbye to Emily who had to work on a new music project in the morning. She was so talented, he thought. He missed her on the show but knew she was destined for greatness. He hugged her as she left, and then felt a pat on the back. It was Cudlitz. He and his wife were leaving as well. Andrew laughed at his drunk friend. "I don't envy the hangover you'll have tomorrow," he told Michael. "Nonsense. I never get hungover." Andrew saw him stumble into the passenger side door as Cudlitz' wife waved a goodbye and drove off. Closing the door, he joined his remaining guests in the living room. Steven and Lauren were looking cozy on the couch, laughing about something. He saw Norman in the corner, eyeing Melissa. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a white blouse, with a scarf. Andrew decided to tease Norman.  
"She looks gorgeous," he said, walking up to Norman. 

Norman jumped slightly. Embarrassed he said, "Who? Melissa? I didn't notice."  
"I saw you staring at her. Go talk to her. What are you trying to do? Play hard to get?"  
"I ain't playin' nothin'" Norman said in his Daryl voice. Andrew laughed as Steven and Lauren walked over.  
"Hey, guys. I have an idea. Melissa, come over here." Steven announced. Melissa looked over, smiled, and grabbed her drink from the table: a rum and coke. She only drank on occasion so she wasn't ashamed of letting loose once in a while.  
"What's your idea?" she asked. She stood next to Norman not noticing his deep, exhaled breath.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" 

Norman rolled his eyes. "Are you, like, 12 years old?"  
"Are you afraid?" Steven challenged.  
"Hell, no."  
"I think that's an awesome idea," Andrew said. The girls agreed.  
"Okay, this is how it's going to work. We will sit in a circle on the floor so it's easier to take turns. Come on." Steven seemed really excited and Lauren was amused by this. She followed behind him, grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside her. Andrew sat next to him, with Norman and Melissa on his right. He noticed how they were sitting next to each other. Andrew wondered if that was on purpose. 

Sitting this close to Melissa, Norman could smell her perfume. She smelled like vanilla. He decided that this was a good idea. He couldn't wait to challenge his friends. Especially someone in particular.  
"What are the rules?" Melissa asked, turning to Steven.  
"Anything goes. Anything can be asked, but nothing leaves this room. Dares are confined to in and around Andy's house."  
Everyone agreed. Melissa hadn't played this game in years. She was excited, but also a little nervous. She didn't know what kind of secrets were to be revealed tonight. She hoped not many of hers. Although these were her friends. She trusted them. What about Norman, though? She was most nervous about him and what he might do. She glanced at him and made eye contact. He smirked at her. That was a bad sign. Melissa sighed, ready for whatever was thrown her way.


	2. Secrets

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Lauren asked. The five friends turned to Norman. He stared at them for a minute and then nodded his head.   
"Somebody ask me," he replied.  
"You have to choose one: truth or dare" Lauren told him. Norman always considered himself to be a risk taker, but he didn't want to go straight into a dare. So he chose truth.  
"Do you think Andy has a nice ass?" Lauren giggled. Everybody else laughed, including Norman.   
"Yeah, what do you think of my perfect ass?"  
"I think you shouldn't believe everything you read," Norman laughed, thinking about the picture of himself and Andrew touching each other's asses. He had tried to be sneaky but the photographer had caught them. 

It was Norman's turn to choose someone. He was going to pick on Melissa tonight, he decided. "Melissa, truth or dare." He grinned at her mischievously, waiting for her response. She thought for a moment. "Truth," she replied, nervously.   
"How come someone as wonderful as you doesn't have a boyfriend?" Everybody looked at Norman, surprised he was the one who asked. They were all curious to hear her answer because they couldn't fathom why she was single.   
"I also would like to know," Steven said to her.   
"Remember you have to tell the truth," Norman reminded Melissa between sips of his beer.   
"I haven't found anyone who was worthy of my time," she said, sweetly. That was the truth. Every guy she had dated had turned out to be complete idiots. The worst was a man named Tom. He had only wanted her for her fame. Melissa was embarrassed about that relationship because everyone had sensed his real intentions and she had been oblivious. Until the night he had sent the press private photos of the two of them. 

"Fair enough," Norman grunted. He wondered if he was good enough for her. Usually he was confident of his abilities around women, but Melissa made him feel self conscious.   
"Okay, it's my turn to ask someone, right?" Melissa turned to Andrew. "Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"When is someone going to pick dare?" Steven interrupted.   
"We'll get to that soon enough. First, we have to find out everyone's secrets." Lauren told him. She was more of a 'truth' person herself. Not one to take any risks. But maybe tonight will be different, she thought. "Ask him, Melissa."  
"Did you have any feelings for Sarah?"  
"Like I haven't heard that one before," he mused. "She's a great actress and I loved my time with her. Although we worked rather closely, I only felt friendship."  
"Are you sure?" Melissa pushed.   
Silence. Then, "No."   
"I knew it," Norman said, grinning at his friend. Andrew's face turned a deep shade of red. After composing himself, he asked Steven. "Truth or dare."

"I guess I choose truth, just to be consistent. But you better be ready for the dares." Steven took a drink of his beer, preparing himself.   
"What was it like to see Lauren naked on set?"  
Lauren slapped Andrew playfully. "Hey!" She said.   
"It was hot," Steven replied. Everyone knew they liked each other. And were, in fact, dating ever since that scene in the pharmacy.   
"Good answer." She kissed Steven as Norman shouted, "Hell yeah!"  
"Alright, guys. Get a room." Andrew laughed.   
"It's your turn, Lauren. Truth or dare."  
"Truth."  
"Tell us a secret."  
"That's not a question, Steven."  
"Still counts."  
"I don't like Emily's music."  
"What?" Everyone said at once.   
"Please don't tell her. I don't want to hurt her feelings."  
"We all agreed nothing left this room." Melissa reminded everyone.   
"Yeah, it's fine," Norman responded.   
"Okay, time for a bathroom break," Andrew said, getting up. He stumbled a little because his foot had been asleep for a while. He stretched to get the blood flowing again. 

They all got up. Steven and Lauren went into the kitchen to freshen their drinks, while Norman and Melissa stayed behind in the living room.   
"This game is fun, don't you think?" Melissa asked Norman.   
"Yeah. I can't wait until someone picks dare."  
"It won't be me."  
"Come on, Mel. You have to choose dare sometime. In fact, I dare you to choose dare."  
"We're not playing right now. You can't dare me."  
"Yes, I can," Norman said, moving towards her. Even though she made him nervous, she also made him flirty and....naughty.   
"Fine, Reedus. I accept your challenge." Melissa took notice of how close he was to her now. Their faces were inches apart and she felt his breath on her cheek.   
"Good," he whispered.


	3. Strip Tease

"Let's get back to the game!" Norman called out. He was really getting into it now, thinking about all of the possibilities. That moment alone with Melissa made him feel excited. And not the child friendly version of excited. He composed himself though and sat back down beside her. Andrew, Steven, and Lauren soon joined them. "I think it's time we get the dares rolling. That's the best part of the game." Norman winked at Melissa. She knew he was playing with her. She was determined to not fall prey to his schemes. 

"I'm ready," she told the group. 

"Yes! Now we're cooking." Steven said. 

"I want to go first. Norman, truth or dare." Andrew asked him. 

"Dare," he replied. 

"I dare you to do a strip tease for the ladies."

Melissa and Lauren laughed hysterically. "Oh, please do." Melissa challenged him. 

"We're starting with that, are we?" Norman stood up and looked around. He spotted Andrew's stereo set. A stack of CD's were placed next to it. He scanned through the list and settled on a song he thought would be perfect: Boom Boom(Let's Go Back To My Room). He didn't know why Andrew had a Paul Lekakis CD but it worked out for him. He popped it into the stereo and waited for the song to start. His friends were hooting and hollering, with the occasional whistle. Norman was glad he had a few drinks in him because otherwise this would be a no-go. 

The beat of the song had him dancing like he did this everyday. " _Hey babe, I'd like to talk to you. How's about coming back to my room for a little boom boom?"_   Norman mouthed the words. He pulled his shirt up slowly, teasing the girls. Andrew and Steven were to his left, laughing and pointing at him. Norman was already planning his revenge when the chorus came up. " _....So we can do it all night and you can make me feel right"_. His shirt was completely off by this point. Now he was grinding the air with only his pants on. He saw Melissa watching him with the biggest smile on her face. By the end, he was standing there with his pants around his ankles. He gave a bow, and quickly got dressed again. But he didn't put his shirt back on. That was on purpose. 

Melissa and Lauren clapped. "Nice job, Norman. You should be in 'show business'" Lauren told him. 

"I agree," Melissa said, eyeing his bare chest. He really did look good. And that dance did something for her. 

"Thanks, ladies," Norman turned to Andrew and Steven. "You assholes better not have filmed that."

"Don't worry. No one has to know." As Steven said that, Andrew was already secretly texting Cudlitz. 

_Hey, Cudlitz. You'll never guess what Reedus just did._

_Kiss Melissa?_

_No, even better. He did a strip tease! We're playing truth or dare. I dared him._

_No way! Why am I at home?!_

"Hey, what are you doing?" Norman asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Andrew said, innocently trying not to laugh. He put his phone back in his pocket. "It's your turn now, Norman. Dare someone."

"Oh I already know who I'm picking. Melissa, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smirked. 

"I dare you to unbutton the first two buttons of your shirt."

"What? That's not much of a challenge," she said while complying. Her cleavage was more visible but still not completely what Norman wanted. But he was just warming up. 

"Perfect," he smiled. Melissa smiled back but she had no idea what Norman was thinking. 

"I have an idea, you guys." Steven said.

"You're just full of ideas tonight, aren't you?" Lauren said to him.

"I like the idea of clothes coming off. So I was thinking, whenever someone doesn't want to do a dare they should remove one article of clothing."

"But Norman is already half naked." Melissa pointed out. 

"He did that on his own so it doesn't count." Andrew said. 

"You made me," Norman retorted. Andrew laughed in response. "But I agree with Steven. I think that's a good idea." Norman already had that idea in his mind way before Steven thought of it. By the end of the night, he was going to see Melissa naked. 

 

 


	4. Lap Dog

It was two hours into the game. Everyone was drunk by this point, and not caring about what was revealed or what was done. 

"Whose turn is it, again?" Norman asked, falling over. He landed in Melissa's lap and laughed. She gasped and tried pushing him off her but to no avail. "This is comfy," he remarked, almost passing out.

"Wake up, Reedus!" Melissa said, though she enjoyed the feeling of his head in her lap. But no one else had to know that. Norman looked up at her and pouted. "Oh, no you don't. Don't give me that look." He reminded her of her dog, Lincoln, with those big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Norman grumbled. He's so cute, Melissa thought. He finally sat back up, his head swimming. 

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you guys are?" Lauren asked the two of them. Melissa's face turned red. 

"I believe there is a name for them," Steven piped up. "What was it....oh, yeah. 'McReedus.'" 

"McReedus!" Andrew shouted. 

"Shut up, man," Norman said. "That's just a name our fans gave us." Secretly he had always thought it was cute. And he even called them that himself. But only in his head. And a few pictures of the two of them  _may_  be titled as such. That's what passwords are for, he thought while looking at his phone. It had beeped, signalling a text message. It was from Michael C. 

_Did she like the dance?_

Damn it, Norman thought. He knew Andrew had been texting. 

_I told him not to say anything_

_You know him better than that lol. So did she?_

Norman thought for a moment. Melissa did have a smile on her face. He assumed it meant that she had enjoyed the sight of him grinding his hips. "If only it wasn't air," he said, loudly. Everyone stared at him. "Fuck. Did I say that out loud?"

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked him, laughing. Norman didn't say anything, replying to his text instead. 

_Yeah, she fucking loved it. You jealous?_

_I'm a married man. She is beautiful though_

Melissa stared at Norman as he was texting someone. Was it a girl? she wondered. A twinge of jealousy filled her heart as she imagined the type of girls he texted while drunk. Probably young and blonde. Neither of which she was. She decided she had to get away for a second. Excusing herself, she stood up claiming she had to go to the bathroom. She realized it was in fact true because it felt like her bladder was going to explode. 

 _Gotta go._ Norman hit 'send' as Melissa left the room. "Where is she going?" he asked. 

"Bathroom," Lauren replied. 

Norman wanted to follow her. All of his instincts told him to. So he stood up, wobbly at first, but soon regained his balance.

"Now where are you going?" Steven asked him, suspiciously. 

"Gotta take a piss, too." 

Steven smirked at Lauren and Andrew, all three of them not believing Norman's excuse. 

Upstairs, Melissa was splashing water on her face. She hadn't been this drunk in a long time. Not since the season 5 premiere party at Steven's house. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking to make sure she hadn't splashed her makeup off. Everything seemed to be in order, so she turned around and headed for the door. Before she could turn the knob, it opened. Norman stepped inside. "What the hell, Norman?" Melissa said, stepping back. 

"I missed you," he smiled at her. 

 

 

 


	5. I Think We're Alone Now

"I wasn't gone that long," Melissa laughed, nervously. She took another step backwards and her back hit something hard; the sink. The cup holding Andrew's toothbrush fell over onto the floor, the toothbrush rolling off to the side. "Look what you made me do." Melissa quickly bent down to pick it up and placed back on the counter. She gave the toothbrush a rinse under hot water before placing it inside the cup. 

"Is everything okay?" Norman asked her.

She nodded. "You surprised me, that's all." Norman smiled at her and her heart started to race. She didn't know why he had such an effect on her. But she supposed it happened to every woman who came into contact with him. 

"Sorry, Mel. I didn't mean to scare you." He took a step towards her; then another; another. Now he was close enough that she could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath. It didn't bother her though. Melissa took a deep breath before responding. 

"It's alright....what are you doing up here, anyway?"

Norman became silent for what seemed like ages. Melissa stared into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. His head was jumbled with excuses. He settled on his earlier excuse. 

"I missed you," he told her once again. She rolled her eyes. That was the truth, though. Norman always wondered about her and wanted to know if she was alright. It seemed like she had left the room abruptly and he hoped he hadn't done something to upset her. Searching his mind, he couldn't figure it out. 

"Well, if that's everything Mr. Reedus, I'd like to leave now," she teased, pushing passed him. He lightly grabbed her arm, stopping her. 

"It's not everything. Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

"Norman, I told you I was fine." Melissa was starting to become irritated. She didn't get mad at him often, but when she did it wasn't pretty. 

"How come I don't believe you?" 

He was persistent. Now he was blocking the door, his hands raised above his head and pressed to the door. She saw no escape so she decided to just ask him. 

"Was that a woman you were texting downstairs?" She glared at him. Norman was taken aback by the look on her face. He hated seeing her like that, especially when it was directed at him. He didn't know what she was talking about though. 

"What are you talking about?" Norman asked her, confused. His ignorance only seemed to make her angrier. 

"I guess I got my answer."

"No, really. I don't know what you're talking about." Then it came to him. "Wait, do you mean Cudlitz?"

Melissa was the confused one now. Cudlitz? "You were texting Michael?"

"Yeah. Andrew told him about my dance-that bastard-and he was bugging me about it so I told him to fuck off."

Melissa laughed in response. She saw Norman glare at her but she didn't care. Her sides hurt from laughing so much and she eventually calmed down. 

"That. Is. Hilarious." she said between breaths.

Then Norman laughed too. "I guess it is kind of funny."

Her face became serious then. "I thought you were talking to a woman," she said, shyly. 

"Why would I want to talk to another woman when I can just talk to you?" He placed a comforting kiss on her cheek. They made eye contact as he pulled away and something stirred in Norman's stomach. 

"I know why women are so attracted to you," Melissa said after a moment of silence. "You keep giving them bedroom eyes," she teased him. She loved doing that. 

"I don't mean to. It's just my eyes," he smirked. 

"Sure, sure."

"You're not so innocent yourself, Mcbride." 

"I'm very innocent." She tucked her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly at him. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the light. God, she's beautiful he thought. He imagined lifting her onto the counter and....he felt his body respond to the imagery. Then he got an idea. Melissa cut into his thoughts.

"We should probably get back," she said, once again making a move to leave. 

"I got a better idea. Truth or dare. But you're only allowed to choose dare." There were those bedroom eyes again. It was taking all of Melissa's willpower not to jump into his arms right now. 

She hesitated, not knowing where this was going, but finally replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with me." He put on the sexiest voice he had. Not unlike Daryl's. A few women in the past had asked him to talk to them in Daryl's voice. He hadn't minded and in fact had hooked up with one of them later that night. 

His request surprised her, but in a good way. If she was ever going to kiss him, it was going to be now. Her heart rate increased and instead of replying, she placed her lips on the corner of his mouth then slowly made contact with his soft lips. Norman hadn't expected her to act right away. He thought he would have had to convince her. But he liked where this was going. He kissed her back, their kiss slow at first, then picked up in speed becoming more passionate. Melissa's head was spinning and she felt like she was in a dream. Or rather, an elaborate fantasy she had concocted while bored on set. 

Norman walked forward so that he was pushing her towards the sink. His own fantasy from a few minutes ago was coming true. He broke away from the kiss, but just for a second. Melissa looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. Then he lifted her up. Melissa was now sitting on top of Andrew's bathroom counter. She giggled like a schoolgirl, feeling as such. Norman stood between her legs, admiring her body. 

"Damn, Mcbride," he whispered.

"Come here," she pulled him into another kiss. Why did it feel so right? she wondered. His hands roamed all over her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. Norman was hard by this point and she felt him press against her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"You better not get my towels all crusty," a voice called out. It was Andrew. Norman and Melissa had been gone for a full hour. He had gone upstairs to check on them, expecting to find them naked in his bed. They hadn't been in his bedroom and he was relieved. He didn't want to wash Reedus cum from his sheets. He had found them in the bathroom, soft moans coming from inside. He laughed to himself before knocking.

 


	6. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Norman opened the door and saw Andrew standing there, a big grin plastered on his face. "What were you two doing?" He asked as he peeked around Norman and saw Melissa blushing. The two walked out of the bathroom not saying anything and followed Andrew downstairs. Melissa didn't know if she could face her friends after what just happened. She had kissed Norman! Why did she do that? The obvious reason was because she has feelings for him, but that's not why she was asking herself that question. She didn't think he'd ever go out with her. But then again he had kissed her back. Does that mean he feels the same? All of these thoughts were spinning in her head and she felt like she needed to sit down with a wet cloth on her forehead. 

Norman was thinking the same thing. He had crossed that line from friendship to....what? He didn't know what to call her now. His girlfriend? Would he be able to say that? Would she  _want_ that? Does he want that? Was it all just a drunken mistake? There were times when he had woken up next to some random girl and wished he hadn't. But Melissa wasn't some random girl. She was his friend. His  _best_ friend. He groaned dramatically and put his face in his hands. Melissa looked over at him and sighed. It looks like he's embarrassed, she thought sadly. 

"It's late, guys. We're gonna get going." Steven held Lauren's hand as she called the number for a cab. 

"Yeah, you guys are exhausting," Andrew said, yawning. He turned to Norman. "Do you need a cab, too?"

Norman nodded, looking around for his jacket. He didn't remember where he had put it. Then he saw it on the couch. Melissa was sitting on top of it and he grinned sheepishly as he walked towards her. "My jacket," he pointed out to her. She pulled it out from beneath her and handed it to him. Norman stood next to her, listening to her talk to Andrew. 

"I need a cab, too," she was saying.

"Why don't you share with Reedus?" 

Norman's heart jumped at the mention of his name. 

"Uh, sure, I guess." Melissa replied. She doesn't sound too excited about it, Norman thought. 

Half an hour later, Norman and Melissa were sitting in the back of their cab. Their driver had recognized them and climbed out of the car to help Melissa inside. He didn't open the door for Norman though, and Norman glared at him, replying "I guess you're more of a Carol fan." Melissa had playfully slapped Norman on the arm when he had sat down. Soon, they pulled up to Norman's house. He sat there for a moment, not knowing whether he should kiss Melissa goodnight. He decided against it. He didn't want the driver spreading it all over the internet. So he gave her a hug and opened the door. The walk to his front door seemed unnaturally long and lonely. He turned around to see the cab drive off.  

Eye In The Dark greeted him at the door and he bent down to pick the cat up. "Hey, buddy," he said, initiating purring sounds. Norman kicked his shoes off, and squirmed out of his pants. He sat on the couch in his boxers, his cat lying down next to him. He hoped Melissa was okay. 

"Here we are, Ms. Mcbride," the cab driver told her. She thanked him and proceeded inside her house. She, too, was greeted by her pets. 

"What a night," she told them, heading upstairs to her bedroom. All she wanted to do was get out of these clothes and into something more loose fitting. She slipped on a pair of satin pajamas-a tank top and shorts-and collapsed on her bed. Her phone was sitting on her nightstand and she lay there staring at it. She was contemplating texting Norman but he was probably already passed out by now. But just as she was going to turn off her light, her phone buzzed. Reaching over, she was surprised to see that it was indeed Norman texting her. 

_I hope that driver kept his hands to himself_

Melissa smiled as she read the message. He could be so protective of her. Sometimes she even thought it was jealousy. 

_I can handle myself_

She sent the reply, and waited. Norman's phone buzzed with the incoming text. He was relieved she had responded. Now that conversation was made, it was time to discuss the issue at hand. 

_Can we meet up tomorrow? I think we need to talk_

Melissa sighed and knew that one was coming. She hoped it was to be a good conversation, but reminded herself to prepare for any eventuality. 

_Sure, if you're not too hungover ;)_

She decided to put a wink to defuse some of the tension she was feeling. Norman smiled when he read her text. 

_I'll be fine. Let's say noon your place. See you then._

_Good night_

Norman and Melissa fell asleep at the same time, both thinking about the day ahead. 

 

Sunlight filtered into Melissa's bedroom the next day. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Lincoln started barking downstairs, making her head pound. "Lincoln!" She yelled, but to no avail. Then the barking suddenly stopped. It seemed her dog had recognized whomever had come into her house. "Oh, god," she said, remembering what had transpired. Looking at her clock, it read noon. She had overslept and that was probably Norman downstairs. Footsteps could be heard coming towards her and she hid under the blanket. The sound of her door opening made her peek. Norman stood there in jogging pants and a Walking Dead t-shirt, which happened to picture Daryl on the front. 

"Good morning," he said, cheerfully. 

"Why do you look so good?" she asked him from underneath the blanket. Norman laughed, loving this hungover version of his friend. He decided to crawl under the blanket, too. Norman walked to the end of the bed, lifted up the bottom of the blanket, and climbed inside. Melissa giggled as he tickled her feet. Then they lay next to each other, in silence at first but then Norman spoke. 

"We kissed last night," he said, promptly. Melissa was surprised by how he got straight to it. 

"Yeah...we did."

Norman sat up on his elbow, staring into her eyes. The shade of blue was lovely. He loved her eyes. 

"How do you feel?"

"I love you," Melissa replied, her heart beating so fast she was sure Norman could hear it. The words came out of her mouth before she even realized it was happening. She hadn't planned on telling him that. Not at all. But it slipped out and she knew she meant every word. That made her eyes tear and soon she was crying. He wiped the tears from her cheek, and kissed her nose. 

"I love you, too." 

Melissa was so relieved to hear him say that. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. From that first moment Daryl handed Carol the ax to kill Ed with. I knew you were something special." Norman hadn't admitted his feelings to anyone. He acted like her friend, but what he really wanted was to be her boyfriend. To be the person to always make her happy. 

She threw herself on top of him and kissed him passionately. They spent all day in bed, talking, making love, talking, making love. It couldn't have been any more perfect. 

 


End file.
